


Fin de año a la Hufflepuff

by Tastatur



Series: Universo Hufflepuff [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Multi, Retos del Gremio HP, ¡Hufflepuff Existe!
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tastatur/pseuds/Tastatur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cómo celebran los Hufflepuffs la última noche del año, justo después del baile del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Una fiesta light, pero, ¿qué esperas? ¡Son Hufflepuffs! Eso no quita que lo pasen bien, como sólo ellos saben hacerlo. ¡Si los celos no lo impiden!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fin de año a la Hufflepuff

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [¡Hufflepuff Existe!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407653) by [Tastatur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tastatur/pseuds/Tastatur). 



> Escena perdida del universo ¡Hufflepuff Existe! ambientada tras el baile de cuarto curso (El cáliz de fuego). Me he dado cuenta de que no sabemos cómo pasan el fin de año en Hogwarts. No sé si lo mencionan alguna vez en el canon... 
> 
> Esta escena fue el resultado de un reto de fin de año del Gremio HP de livejournal.

**Fin de año a la Hufflepuff**  
  
Después del baile tendrían que haber quedado saciados de fiesta, pero pocas veces se daba que tantos estudiantes se quedaran en Hogwarts a pasar las Navidades, y aún menos que los Hufflepuffs tuvieran algo que celebrar. Y llevaban todos una juerga en el cuerpo...  
  
"¡Cedric, Cedric, Cedric es cojonudo, cooooomo Cedric, no hay ninguno!" coreaban los del equipo de Quidditch con el tímido eco de la mitad de la horda fémina de la casa.  
  
"¡Harry, cabrón, aprende del campeón!" coreaba otro grupo, al que se pasó enseguida Zacharías.  
  
"¡Hey! ¿Cuánto falta?" preguntó uno de sexto, medio grogui en su silla.  
  
"¡Ocho minutos y treinta segundoooos!" respondió un compañero con gran alborozo.  
  
"¿Tenéis preparado el champán?" preguntó uno de séptimo, que evidentemente había pasado pocas Navidades en Hogwarts.  
  
"¿Dónde te crees que estás, mamón? Esto es Escocia, ¡aquí se bebe whisky!"  
  
"¡Hijos de muggles teníais que ser los dos! ¡Aquí lo que se bebe es _firewhisky_!"  
  
"¡Mira el tío listo! ¿Y de dónde vas a sacarlo, gilipollas?"  
  
"¡Tú, abre el arcón ya! Vayamos calentando motores para el gran momento," le señaló al que estaba junto a un bulto enorme tapado con una manta.  
  
"¡¿Habéis metido bebidas alcóholicas sin mi permiso!" intervino entonces Cedric, sentado en su sillón como un rey en su trono, rodeado por unas cuantas chicas y su bardo personal.  
  
"¿Nos das tu permiso?" sonríen a la par los tres de sexto responsables de las bebidas.  
  
"¡Por encima de mi cadáver!" saltó la prefecta, más cercana y más peligrosa. "No sé cómo habréis pasado la barrera de Filch y la implacable Señora Norris, pero como se entere Sprout..."  
  
"Oh, vamos, encima de que hemos comprado patatas exorcizantes para ti."  
  
"¿Patatas...?"  
  
"Sí, de esas que tanto te gustan," le guiñó un ojo uno de ellos.  
  
"Ummmm..." la prefecta se quedó pensándolo, mientras el trío alcoholizador y un puñado de curiosos examinaban el botín:  
  
"Y también os habéis traído medio Honeydukes, por lo que veo."  
  
"Como si después del pastel de carne, las patatas cocidas, las croquetas, las albóndigas, el pudding y la tarta de chocolate de la cena no hubiera sido suficiente."  
  
"Pues yo he rebañado todo el plato y hasta he echado en falta un par de huevos duros."  
  
"A mí dadme un cubo y os vomito."  
  
"Si tuviera un _After Eight_ , ibas a vomitar tú."  
  
"¡Anda y que te folle el calamar gigante!"  
  
"¡Que te jodan a ti, gilipuertas!"  
  
"¿Y tú que te has creído, que tus mocos son azafrán?"  
  
"Bueno, chicos, haya paz, ¿eh?" intervino la prefecta, quien acababa de intervenir el alcohol del baúl y lo estaba metiendo en la caja vacía de las golosinas, debajo de la mesa. "Nadie menor de 16 puede beber esta noche, ¿está claro?"  
  
"¡Sí, mamiiiiiiiiiiii!" le replicaron a coro los de quinto y sexto.  
  
"Joooooooooooooo," protestaron los que no pasaban el baremo.  
  
"¿Y los _peques_ , qué beberán?" preguntó uno de los mayores que estaban sentados en el sofá frente a Cedric.  
  
"Agüita fresca, zumo de calabaza o... ¡cerveza de mantequilla!" exclamó uno de los encargados de otra caja escondida entre un sillón y la puerta."¡Wingardium leviosa!"

La caja se elevó en el aire. Un compañero cercano la abrió.  
  
"¡Accio bebelurcio!"

Las botellas empezaron a volar por toda la sala.  
  
"¡Que cada uno coja la suya para el primer brindis del año!"  
  
"¡Oeoeoeoeeeee!"  
  
"¡Pasa, pasa!"  
  
"¡Uoooooooooooooooooooops!"  
  
_CRASH_.  
  
"¡Mierda!¡Lo siento, tío!"  
  
"¡Mi túnica! ¡Mi camisa nueva! ¡Mis pantalones! ¡Mis zapatos impecables!" se lamentaba Zacharías, que era el que más cerca estaba del lugar del acciddente.  
  
"¡Tus calcetines de ositos!" se burló uno de su clase.  
  
"¡Sabía que alguien la tendría que cagar!" picó uno de los compañeros del culpable.  
  
"¡No seas imbécil, eso le puede pasar a cualquieral!" mordió el anzuelo el susodicho.  
  
"¡Mi camisaaaaaaaaa!" seguía lloriqueando Zacharías.  
  
"Anda, trae, que te ayudo a limpiarla," se acercó Hannah, compadeciéndose. Para un regalo de sus padres que le había dejado algo contento...  
  
"¡A que te parto la cara, soplapollas!" seguían picándose los otros.  
  
"¡Venga, hombre, que ya sois mayorcitos! De hecho SOIS los más mayorcitos. ¿Qué van a pensar los pequeños? ¡Tendríais que dar ejemplo!" les riñó la prefecta.  
  
"¿A quién? ¡Si los enanos se han ido todos!"  
  
Los cinco o seis de primero y segundo que quedaban en la sala se ofendieron, pero no dijeron nada. La prefecta miró a los de su curso con cara de querer soltarles un par de _cruciatus_. O peor, un _avada kedavra_. Pero en vez de eso, recurrió a lo fácil, a lo que no le llevaría de cabeza a Azkabán:  
  
"Cedric, diles tú algo."  
  
"Algo."  
  
"¡Venga, dejadlo ya, que se acerca la cuenta atrás!" dijo por fin uno del equipo, evitando que allí hubiera un magnicidio, al hacer que todos se volvieran hacia el enorme reloj de pared.

Las agujas estaban a punto de caramelo.  
  
"¿Todos a una?" instó Cedric, poniéndose en pie.

Los demás lo imitaron. Un coro de voces empezó a contar junto a las campanadas:  
  
"...cinco, cuatro, tres, dos...una..."  
  
"¡FELIZ AÑOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Risas, abrazos, vítores, whoooohoooos, confeti mágico, patadas, pataletas, insultos, sonrisas, botellas descorchándose y destapándose, brindis, aplausos, más risas ("¡Un bote, dos botes, maricón el que no bote!" "Justin, no estás botando." "Zacharías, tengo una bandurria y estoy dispuesto a usarla, y no sólo con fines musicales."), muchas más risas... ¡música!  
  
"Hombre, ya empiezan los bardos," comentó Ernie desde su sillón.  
  
El año se estrenó con un juego de luces espectacular, mientras los más mayores tocaban un tema que todos conocían, porque había sonado hasta en el baile, y que coreaban agitándose con júbilo desenfrenado. Al cabo de un rato de bamboleos, cánticos y serenatas, más de uno llevaba ya un par de botellas de algo para el cuerpo. Otros estaban tan molidos que se dejaron caer por cualquier rincón libre de la alfombra, abrazando a las plantas cantarinas, unos contra otros, y algunos hasta encima. Otros seguían cantando con entusiasmo:  
  
" _Y yo te buscaré en Groenlandia, en Perú, en el Tíbet, en Japón, en la Isla de Pascua._ "  
  
"Justin, ¿qué coño cantas ahora?"  
  
" _Y yo te buscaré en las selvas de Borneo, en los cráteres de Marte, en los anillos de Satuuurno._ "  
  
"¡Esa es nueva!" palmoteó Susan, aliviada.  
  
" _Atravesaré el mundo y volando llegaré hasta el espacio exterio-o-o-o-or._ "  
  
"¡Pues yo os voy a preparar un cóctel que ni Snape en sus años mozos! ¡Pasadme ese caldero!" dijo el de sexto que se había autoproclamado barman de la noche.  
  
"Cedric, yo dimito, ¡te lo advierto!" le dijo la prefecta.  
  
"Por una noche, mujer, déjales que disfruten."  
  
Cedric estaba claramente disfrutando. Alguien seguía tocando la bandurria con la cabeza en su regazo, cantándole en exclusiva. Cuando abunda el alcohol, la guardia se baja y la cautela escasea.  
  
"Ernie, ¿qué es eso blanco que bebes?" le preguntó la prefecta, mosqueada. Esa noche no se fiaba de _nadie_.  
  
"La leche de Justin, que encima de que comparto la botella con él, ni siquiera la prueba. Bah, estoy muy cansado. Creo que me voy a dormir," dijo, poniéndose en pie. "¡Buenas noches a todos!"  
  
"¡Qué dices, hombre! No te vayas todavía" le azuzó uno de los que había estado de sobria tertulia con él hasta hacía un momento.  
  
"¡Que la noche es joven!" le animó otro de sexto.  
  
"No, de verdad, estoy cansado."  
  
Y se fue hacia los dormitorios, esquivando compañeros tirados.  
  
"¡ _Sayonara_ , Ernie!" coreó una parejita de quinto con bastante _firewhisky_ encima.  
  
"¿Ya te vas?" le preguntó Zacharías sin molestarse ni en mirarle ni en fingir sorpresa. En esos momentos compartía una cerveza de mantequilla con Hannah y se alternaban la botella para dar sorbos, obstaculizándose a propósito el uno al otro mientras bebían. Ella sí que paró al darse cuenta del percal.  
  
"Pero Ernie..."  
  
Hannah se quedó compungida.  
  
Nadie más notó su marcha.  
  
Hasta que, justo antes de que desapareciera escaleras abajo, alguien le gritó:  
  
"¡Vuelve, Macmillan! Que como dice el refrán: no por mucho madrugar...¡amanecerás menos Hufflepuff!"

* * *

  
**Créditos:** La canción que canta Justin es [_Groenlandia_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hfL227cT-is), del grupo Los Zombies. (¡Cielos! No había visto el videoclip oficial hasta ahora, y he de decir que hacen honor a su nombre...)  
  
**Reto:** <<En un contexto de fin de año, un reto dónde se mencionen, al menos: doce objetos inanimados, once palabras malsonantes, diez nombres propios, nueve lugares geográficos, ocho preposiciones, siete tipos de comida, seis tipos de bebida, cinco términos exclusivos del universo de Harry Potter, cuatro prendas de vestir, tres palabras que rimen con "champán" , dos sinónimos de "alegría, y una palabra en una lengua que no sea el castellano.>>   
  
**Publicado originalmente:** Enero de 2006 en el gremio_hp de livejournal [aquí](http://gremio-hp.livejournal.com/264457.html). Y en ffnet [aquí](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3146468/1/Fin-de-a%C3%B1o-a-la-Hufflepuff).  
  
  
**Anécdota** : Lo escribí el día de mi cumpleaños porque pensé que escribir sobre ellos es la mejor fiesta cuando tu familia y tus amigos están en la otra parte del globo terráqueo, y no tienes a nadie más con quién celebrarlo.


End file.
